It's Too Late To Apologize
by Youkolvr
Summary: Sasuke has run off to join Orochimaru. Sakura has began her training with Tsunade. slight AU.
1. Chapter One: The Apology and Rejection

Chapter one: The Apology and Rejection

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Me talking/sound effects)

Quick note number one: Everyone is the same age they were between the chuunin exams and Sasuke's runaway so about 13-14 years old for the children. This is before Sasuke runs away.

Quick note number two: My inspiration for this fic was the song "Too Late to Apologize" by Timberland and One Republic.

Disclaimer: I only own Gaara, Lee, Gai, and Neji…unfortunately I don't. I own this plot although there may already be a story out there similar to this and if there is I didn't know and I'm sorry if it seems like I copied them.

Sakura, a young kunoichi with pink hair and green eyes approached Naruto, a young shinobi with blond hair, big dreams, and big blue eyes to match. It was after their daily training session when Sakura decided to approach Naruto. Sakura had not approached the other young shinobi on their team, Uchiha Sasuke which in itself is a rarity.

"N-naruto" Sakura began while looking down at her feet as she nervously tapped her heels together, a nervous habit she had failed grow out of as she got older.

Naruto looked up at the girl who had stolen his heart and tore it to pieces one too many times.

"I've been thinking" Sakura continued, getting brave and meeting his eyes. "We didn't start off very well and I'm sorry about how I've treated you so, can we be friends?" Sakura held up her left hand.

Naruto looked thoughtfully at Sakura's offered hand before he slapped it away. He began to speak, his words choked out like he was about to cry. "You can keep your apology and your friendship Sakura-san because you have hurt me enough and I don't want anything to do with you unless it is purely business. Understand?"

Sakura looked at the offended hand as tears filled her eyes, "I-I understand Naruto, good bye" she then turned and walked shakily away from her targeted friend.

As soon as Sakura was nowhere to be seen, Naruto stood up and began his ten-minute trek to Ichiraku's where he hoped to find Iruka in order to get free food and advice.

Not too long after Naruto's rejection, Sakura found her self in her mothers' arms as the tears kept on coming. "A-and t-then he-he s-said 'You can keep your apology and your friendship Sakura-san because you have hurt me enough and I don't want anything to do with you unless it is purely business. Understand?' A-am I r-r-really that b-bad?" Sakura cried into her mothers' arms.

Sakura's mother gently rubbed Sakura's back, "Of course not dear; Naruto just needs some time to get over it and I bet you that in a week maybe even less, he will be asking no begging for your forgiveness and friendship."

Sakura looked up at her mother hopefully, "r-really? You think so?"

Sakura's mother, Bara smiled at Sakura and gently wiped her daughter's tears and sorrow away. "I know so dear, why your father was a stubborn man himself but he was nowhere near as stubborn as Naruto so I have faith that Naruto will come around. Now how about Sasuke? Have you given up on him?" Bara asked teasingly.

Sakura blushed and shook her head, "No of course not! I just thought that it was time for me to grow up and accept Naruto as a friend."

Bara smiled at her daughter as she began to rant about her future with Sasuke. "Your father would be so proud of you. Not a day goes by that I don't think 'Bara, you have the most wonderful daughter ever!' Sakura stopped in her rant to give her mother a horrified look.

"Right mom well, I'm just going to leave now if you don't mind" Sakura began to sneak toward the door.

Bara snapped out of her reverie and glared at her daughter, "not so fast young lady! If I remember correctly, you only made it to the first round of the third part of the Chuunin Exam and because of that, I have found you a personal trainer since I don't have time to train you myself. Now come on and let's meet your trainer!" Bara grabbed Sakura's wrist and practically dragged the poor girl all the way to the Hokage tower.

"But mom I already have a trainer! Kakashi-Sensei is my trainer!"

Bara glared down at her daughter as they waited for Tsunade to say they could see her with Shizune nervously glancing at them. "Bullshit! That old pervert couldn't train anything to save his life!"

"Ahem!" Kakashi cleared his throat as he exited Tsunade's office with an amused Tsunade standing in the doorframe. "Hello Sakura" Kakashi said as Bara, was rapidly turning red enough to match her hair and nervously rubbing the back of her head.

Kakashi smiled and pulled out his famous orange book and walked away leisurely, while lifting a hand in his way of saying good bye.

Tsunade smiled at the ladies of the Haruno clan, "I see you have made it Haruno-san, please come in."

Both Harunos followed the Fifth Hokage into the spacious office.

"Have a seat." Tsunade gestured toward the two empty seats in front of the desk.

After everyone was seated and comfortable Tsunade turned to Sakura and smiled, "Hello Sakura as you know I am Tsunade. Now your mother tells me that you have superb chakra control and excellent memorization skills; is this true?"

Sakura flushed lightly at the complements and nodded shyly, "yes mam."

Tsunade nodded and leaned forward on her desk, interlacing her fingers beneath her chin and exposing more of her excessive amount of cleavage to the two Harunos. "Have you ever thought about becoming a medic-nin?"

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment, "to tell the truth, no, I haven't but now that I think about it on the other hand; yes, I would like to become a medic-nin."

Tsunade felt the corners of her lips twitch, "Why would you like to do that Sakura?" Sakura looked down and thought a bit more.

TBC

What will Sakura's answer be? Will Naruto come around? Keep reading to find out. Please review this chapter.

Love ya,

Youkolvr


	2. Chapter Two: Sakura's Determination and

**Chapter Two: Sakura's Determination and Changes**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Me talking/sound effects)

Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sakura looked up at Tsunade and a determined gleam entered her eyes. "I would like to become a medic-nin because then I would no longer be useless and I could help others."

Tsunade smirked and leaned back into her chair, "I was hoping you would say that. My next question is how would you like to become my apprentice?"

Sakura's eyes widened "R-really? I'd love that!"

"Of course" Tsunade continued "if you do become my apprentice it would mean that your only interaction with team seven would be for missions and you will do whatever I tell you to. Also, I will work you until you can work no more and you will bleed and feel pain like you have never before. Do you agree with my terms?"

Sakura thought about her team who paid little mind to her already and nodded with a smile "yes, Hokage-Sama I agree with your terms."

Tsunade stood up and went to her door to call for Shizune. "Great! Now first, you will refer to me as Tsunade-Shishou and since I understand that you have very poor Taijutsu skills and Guy is busy with his team I will have him write up a training regimen for you." After she called in Shizune, she returned to her desk and hastily scribbled a note and handed it to Sakura.

"Give this to Kakashi tomorrow and report straight here afterward."

Sakura took the note before grinning and hugging Tsunade "thank you Ho- I mean Tsunade-Shishou!"

Sakura then ran out of the tower leaving behind her amused teacher and mother and a bewildered Shizune.

When Naruto got to the Ichiraku instead of finding Iruka, he found Jiraiya. "Hey Ero-Senin! Would you like to buy me some ramen?"

Jiraiya who was shamelessly flirting with Ayame turned to face Naruto. "What do you want Gaki! Can't you see I'm busy?" Jiraiya then noticed the tear trails on Naruto's cheeks and his eyes softened as he said in a nicer manner,

"Sure kid, get over here" he gestured toward the stool next to him before ordering three bowls of miso flavored ramen from Ayame.

Naruto slumped into his offered seat and laid his head in his arms which were folded on the counter.

Jiraiya put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Are you having girl troubles Naruto?"

Naruto sighed and sat up, "you could say that."

Jiraiya nodded, "What happened?"

Naruto told Jiraiya about Sakura's peace offering and his rejection.

After Naruto finished his explanation Jiraiya nodded, "I see. Naruto I think you did the right thing."

Naruto looked confused, "Why?"

Jiraiya sighed, "This girl, Sakura needs to learn her lesson. If she wants to keep chasing after Sasuke she can have him. It doesn't seem right that after years of discrimination to just pop up out of the blue and ask for your forgiveness. I think she was trying to use you to get to the Uchiha since you two are rivals it makes since that he would want what you have."

Naruto shook his head "But she looked truly upset when I rejected her."

Jiraiya snorted, "Of course she would! You were her only ticket to getting Sasuke."

Naruto thanked Ayame for the ramen and thought over Jiraiya's words as he ate the ramen at a slower pace than usual. It did make sense; 'Sakura was the brightest student in our class aside from Shikamaru so she could think of something like that but would she?'

Naruto finished his ramen and thanked Jiraiya before leaving the restaurant stand and heading to his shabby apartment.

On the way to said shabby apartment Naruto saw a familiar pink and red blur run past him. 'Ero-Senin was right, she was trying to use me.'

Naruto arrived at his apartment to see graffiti written across the wall and his door that was broken. The graffiti read: Die Demon! Burn in Hell where you belong!

Naruto sighed and opened his door carefully before stepping into his ransacked apartment. Everything was everywhere.

Naruto walked into the bathroom to see that mirror had spider web like cracks on it and written in blood was: "this should be your blood demon and it will one day."

Naruto looked at his toilet to find that it was broken, most likely with a bat and hanging from his showerhead was a dead red fox.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he went into his bedroom to find more dead foxes. His favorite picture of him and team seven was ripped to shreds on the floor. Naruto promptly jumped out of his window and ran to the Hokage tower.

Tsunade looked up when she heard Naruto knock and quickly hid her sake bottle before telling him to enter.

Naruto entered the office and glared at Tsunade, "Granny, someone vandalized my apartment!" Tsunade looked at Naruto in surprise, "lead me there."

When Tsunade saw Naruto's apartment, she felt her blood boil. Ever since Naruto had helped her she had become quite close to the boy and seeing this angered her greatly.

Shizune looked just as angry and agreed when Tsunade told her to summon the forensics to her. After Shizune left Tsunade turned to face Naruto, "I want you to stay with Jiraiya until I find out who did this and I can find you another apartment. You will need new clothes and everything else so meet me in my office tomorrow morning before training and I will give you a scroll to allow the stores to give you what you will need for free." Naruto nodded and hugged Tsunade "thank you granny."

Shizune arrived as well as Ibiki and other ninja Naruto didn't recognize just as he stopped hugging Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at the ninja assembled before her, "Alright! I want a full scale examination of this apartment! Do not stop until you find out who did this and send Ibiki to report to me while the rest of you arrest the perpetrator or perpetrators when you are finished! Begin your investigation now!"

Tsunade then turned to Naruto "I'll take you to Jiraiya's and explain the situation to him."

The next morning Sakura arrived at the bridge to find only Sasuke present. "Good morning Sasuke" she greeted him and sat down on the bridge with her legs dangling above the water and her chin and arms resting on the railing.

Sasuke looked up, mildly surprised that Sakura had not used his name with an honorific. Not that he cared; it was just odd.

Another oddity was when Naruto arrived and didn't even acknowledge Sakura. Naruto sat down beside Sasuke and was abnormally quiet.

Neither boys noticed the silent tears trailing down Sakura's cheeks and landing softly into the water below her. Kakashi, their teacher however, noticed. "Yo!" Kakashi greeted while appearing on the railing behind Sakura. Silence greeted the masked man.

"Okay then today's training will be…" he was cut off by a note forced under his nose by a trembling hand. Curious, Kakashi took the note and read it before folding it and nodding, "Okay Sakura, I'll see you the next time we have a mission. Good luck."

Sakura nodded and told them good-bye eliciting a grunt from Sasuke and a curt nod from Naruto. After Sakura left both boys turned to their sensei with confused looks.

Kakashi nodded, "Lady Hokage has chosen Sakura to be her apprentice and while Sakura is under her tutelage, she will only be able to join us for missions."

Sasuke looked baffled before snorting "Maybe now she can become useful; besides, she was only in my way." Naruto shot Sasuke a brief glare but didn't say anything.

When Sakura arrived at Tsunade's office she had managed to control her tears but her eyes were still bloodshot.

Tsunade took one look at her and shook her head. "First, you will need a change of wardrobe because that tunic is too constraining and in the way. Then we will start your first lesson, controlling your emotions." Tsunade grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her into the streets of Konoha. The kunoichi duo entered a high-class looking ninja clothing store. The sales clerk was a woman who was battle-scared. Tsunade smiled at the woman, "We are here to find some sensible clothes for my new apprentice here, Haruno Sakura."

The woman nodded before looking at Sakura. "Are you Bara's Daughter?" Sakura nodded, "Yes I am."

The woman turned and went into a back room before returning with an outfit. The outfit consisted of a red shirt with short sleeves and white trimmings and a white circle on the back. There was also a pair of shorts similar to the ones she was wearing except shorter and a skirt that was short and red with white trimmings as well, in fact it was more like two flaps of fabric held together by a white piece of material. Sakura took the clothes cautiously as the woman explained, "your mother had these tailor made for you and if you would excuse me, there is more."

The woman went back into the back room only to return with a large bag full of who knew what. The woman handed Sakura the bag and said "These are more clothes and accessories your mother had made for you." Sakura now looked confused "why didn't she just give these to me herself?" Tsunade thanked the sales clerk and left the shop with a confused Sakura trailing after her.

When they arrived at Tsunade's office, Tsunade turned to face Sakura, "your mother was sent on a very important mission this morning and did not tell you because she didn't want to disturb your sleep and has asked me to explain to you about her mission and to give you the scrolls of the Haruno Clan."

Sakura gasped in surprise, "Scrolls? What scrolls?" Tsunade opened a drawer in her desk and handed two scrolls to Sakura.

Tsunade smiled, "your clan has a few gen jutsu attacks only known by them."

Sakura's eyes widened, "really? That's… wow…"

Tsunade nodded "those scrolls explain it. Now as for your mother's mission, she was sent on a S-Rank mission to locate the whereabouts of Orochimaru and his Sound Village. The risk of dying is possible on any mission but on this mission, it is very likely your mother will not return alive."

Sakura looked down at hearing this news before looking up at Tsunade and smiling, "so when do I begin training?" Tsunade looked startled for a moment before smiling back, "right now."

Naruto stared at his new house…well new to him anyway. The house was located right next to the Uchiha District in which only one person resided, his rival and best friend Uchiha Sasuke who happened to be standing right in front of him, glaring. "Fight me loser." Naruto glared back at Sasuke, "Why do you want to fight me? You will just lose."

Sasuke's glare darkened, "We will see about that." He then did the necessary hand signs to perform a fire jutsu.

Naruto quickly executed his famous jutsu, Kage Buushin no Jutsu and dodged the fire jutsu to attempt Uzumaki Naruto Barrage.

The Uchiha used substitution jutsu to replace himself with a log. Sasuke then used Lions Barrage on Naruto only for Naruto to turn out to be a clone.

Naruto summoned another clone that began to form the rasengan into his right hand and Sasuke began to form the chidori into his left hand.

After both boys' attacks were ready, they charged at each other. Just as they were about to reach each other, their attacks were deflected by…

TBC

Review this chapter please!


	3. Chapter Three: Run Away

**Chapter Three: Runaway and Never Look Back**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated lately, things have been really chaotic lately.

_Stop_

"_Fight me loser." Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Why do you want to fight me? You will just lose." Sasuke's glare darkened, "We will see about that." He then did the necessary hand signs to perform a fire jutsu. Naruto quickly executed his famous jutsu, Kage Buushin no Jutsu and dodged the fire jutsu to attempt Uzumaki Naruto Barrage. The Uchiha used substitution jutsu to replace himself with a log. Sasuke then used Lions Barrage on Naruto only for Naruto to turn out to be a clone. Naruto summoned another clone that began to form the rasengan into his right hand and Sasuke began to form the chidori into his left hand. After both boys' attacks were ready, they charged at each other. Just as they were about to reach each other, their attacks were deflected by…_

Their teacher Hatake Kakashi who then threw both boys in opposite directions. Loud crashes were to be heard as the attacks landed. Kakashi looked to be furious, "What the hell is the matter with you two! You could have hurt each other or someone else. What if I had been Sakura? I'd be dead that's what!"

Sakura hearing the collisions came running when she heard Kakashi's rant. She knew what he said was true but it still hurt. She walked into the area and cleared her throat gaining the groups attention. "What do you mean sensei? Am I too weak to defend myself? Do you think I'm that pathetic? Is that why you haven't focused on me as much as your precious Sasuke-Kun or Naruto?" Kakashi waved his hands in front of his self defensively, "Of course not Sakura, you just have to be skilled to deflect attacks like that is all." Sakura glared at him, "That is bullshit and you know it! My mother was right about you! Once a bastard, always a bastard! Oh! It all makes sense now, since Sasuke is a bastard you immediately took favor over him and I suppose you want him to be like the son you've never had because let's face it, bastards aren't very attractive to women. I mean sure the outside looks nice but once you see the inside you decide to just look and don't touch. That explains that awful book as well; I mean it's obvious you only read it because you can't have the real thing."

Kakashi's eye narrowed, "Sakura stop where you are right now or else. Also I trained Sasuke alone to help contain the cursed mark and nothing more.

Sakura's glare darkened, "That is a lie. For one thing, how do you explain the Chidori and for another, why can he still activate the cursed mark?"

Kakashi looked down, "I knew Jiraiya would teach Naruto either summoning or Rasengan and I decided to teach Sasuke Chidori to kind of even it out. As for the cursed mark, well I don't know."

Sakura shook her head, "Even it out! Bullshit again Kakashi. If you wanted to even it out, you would have taught me a jutsu. You know at the beginning I liked you Kakashi, I really did, I thought you were so amazing. Now I know you aren't amazing, you're just a perverted and troubled man who believes that if you train Sasuke then maybe you can make-up for your mistakes because Sasuke remands you of yourself when you were younger."

Kakashi stepped up to her so now she was looking at his chest. "I told you to stop talking and I meant it." He then bent over so they were face to face and he slapped her hard across the cheek.

Sasuke and Naruto shared a sharp intake of air and Naruto fought the urge to strike Kakashi for striking Sakura.

Sakura touched her cheek lightly, "I officially resign from Squadron Seven." She spoke softly but clearly.

Kakashi straitened up, "just because I struck you?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's because I want to devote all of my time learning from someone who will actually teach me something worth while I mean the only thing you taught me was how to climb a tree and I mastered that in one try. So I guess this is good-bye to all of you. I would say it's been nice but I don't lie." She then turned and walked away.

Sasuke called after her, "and good riddance."

Naruto glared at his teacher, "can she do that?"

Kakashi nodded, "I'm afraid so."

Sasuke snorted "She was a hindrance anyway."

Kakashi shook his head, "right well anyway, I'm going now and we will meet at the bridge tomorrow at six o'clock sharp." He then puffed away.

Several hours later, Sasuke finished packing necessities for his journey to Orochimaru. As he exited the house he looked to the sky that was littered with stars and closed his eyes momentarily before opening them to see a steady rain begin to pour from the sky.

Sighing and readjusting his bag, Sasuke began his trek towards the village gates. Upon reaching the gates he was met with none other than Haruno Sakura.

Well actually she didn't see him at first. Instead, she was dancing in the rain. Sensing Sasuke's presence she stopped and turned to face him, her bright smile vanishing immediately.

"So you're doing it tonight?" She asked him.

Sasuke looked confused, "How did you know?"

Sakura pointed toward his bag.

Sasuke looked down at it before looking back up at her. "Aren't you going to stop me?" he asked her.

Sakura shook her head, "nope."

Sasuke looked confused and tilted his head to the left, "why not?"

Sakura smiled sadly, "because I know when to grow up and let things go. If you go to Orochimaru, you will become just like your brother which is what he wants. Also, if you leave to Orochimaru I doubt you'll be welcomed back here alive."

Sasuke shrugged, "so what. There is nothing for me here anyway."

Sakura shook her head, "you're wrong. You have me and Naruto, we are your friends."

Sasuke glared at her, "I have no friends and no family." He then disappeared to reappear behind her. He leaned so his mouth was close to Sakura's right ear, "thank you Sakura."

She shivered as his warm breath brushed against his ear, "you're welcome?"

Sasuke quietly lifted his right hand and pressed a pressure point in her neck to knock her unconscious.

Before she hit the ground Sasuke caught her and placed her on a bench.

Sasuke left the village without looking back. Waiting for him was the Sound Four. **Kidomaru a young sound shinobi with six arms; **explained that in order to achieve the curse mark level two Sasuke would have to die. Sasuke agreed and squeezed himself into the coffin they had to carry him in. The coffin was a cylinder shaped barrel and it was covered in tags of some sort, it was made out of wood and a purple rope was wrapped around it. Purple gas filled the coffin and killed Sasuke instantly. The next morning when Kotetsu and Izumo arrived for their shift as guards of the village gates they noticed Sakura, unconscious and feverish on a bench. Kotetsu and Izumo then rushed Sakura to Tsunade. Thirty minutes after Sakura was hospitalized Tsunade sent Kotetsu to retrieve Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. Kotetsu arrived a while later with only Kakashi and Naruto. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Sakura woke up to feeling incredibly warm and noticed Tsunade hovering over her. Tsunade upon noticing Sakura being awake questioned her apprentice about everything. Sakura recounted the night's events without looking at either Kakashi or Naruto. Tsunade nodded and told Sakura to rest before asking Kakashi and Naruto if either foresaw these events. Kakashi voiced his fears about the curse mark and Tsunade dismissed them soon after. As soon as the duo left, Tsunade sent Kotetsu out after Nara Shikamaru. When Shikamaru arrived he looked at Sakura confusedly before turning to Tsunade and bowing. "You sent for me Hokage-Sama?" Tsunade smiled and nodded, "I wish to assign your first mission as a chuunin. Your mission is to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke who has fled this village in favor of Sound Village. Now gather four able-bodied genin to join you and meet me at the gates in one hour." Shikamaru nodded and bowed before leaving the room quickly. An hour later, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Akimichi Choji, and Inuzuka Kiba were standing at the village gates waiting for Tsunade to meet them. Tsunade arrived shortly after, followed by Sakura and Rock Lee. Sakura's blood-shot green eyes met Naruto's clear blue eyes. After a moment of silence Naruto nodded, "I'll bring Sasuke back, I promise." Sakura nodded and turned to the others, "The rest of you be careful as well." The others nodded in understanding. Sakura coughed into her hand and cleared her throat, "I'd come but, I'd be no use unless they all have weak immune systems in which case a simple cough will take them down." Tsunade smiled sympathetically and cleared her throat, "If you don't succeed, don't fret. Just come back alive and well." Lee held up his thumb "May youth guide you in the right direction!" Sakura called out to them as they began to leave, "If you see my mom, tell her I said thank you and I love her." The five young men began the journey to change their lives forever. TBC What did you think? Review please. 


End file.
